Let's Go to the Hop
Let's Go to the Hop Local high school students start a new drug craze and, when it becomes a widespread problem, SpongeBob goes undercover into the school system to fight the drugs. Season: 2 Episode: 14 Total Episode Count: 21 Prod. no.: 2ACX04 Featuring: SpongeBob SquarePants, Pearl Krabs Also Appearing: Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Plankton, Bob Bobber, Barbara, Connie Resedes, Lisa, Principal Shepard, Mr. Berler, Phoebe Diamond, U.S. Supreme Court, Toad Girl, Tony the Sea Tiger, Sea Toucan Sam, Cap'n Crunch, Luck the Sea Leprechaun, Trix Sea Rabbit Musical Numbers: Gotta Give Up the Toad Plot: Sandy and SpongeBob become concerned when a toad-licking problem arises in school. After finding a toad in Patrick's pocket, they suspect him but then discover that Pearl was holding the toad for one of the popular kids in hope of doing so would secure her a date to the Winter Snow Ball. (The principal tells her to leave afterward and is angry with the popular kids for being seen with her.) SpongeBob talks about how nervous he was when he first asked his high school crush, Phoebe Diamond, to the prom. Later, Sandy and SpongeBob decide they need to do something to protect their friends from this drug problem. So, SpongeBob talks to Pearl's principal about it and arrives at school the next day as "Lando SquarePants", an undercover student, no relation to Pearl Krabs. Pearl thinks that he will make her even more unpopular and that he will be extremely unpopular. But before long, SpongeBob (as Lando) becomes popular when he smashes his hand on a jukebox in the cafeteria and, seeing this opportunity, actually succeeds in convincing the kids at Bikini Bottom High that it's not cool to lick toad. Pearl tells the cool kids that Lando has asked her to the Winter Snow Ball which immediately increases her popularity. Meanwhile, SpongeBob seems to be enjoying his "high school" experience and persona, not worrying that kids are carrying guns and farting real loud in math class to get "the guys" laughing. It smells so strong that a girl vomits (which repulses Plankton at dinner). He begins to enjoy his popularity a little too much. After agreeing to go the ball with Pearl, he stands her up when Connie Resedes asks him. Sandy can't believe SpongeBob's preposterous behavior until Squidward explains that SpongeBob has transferred his feeling for his old crush, Phoebe, onto Connie. Against Sandy's wishes, SpongeBob sneaks out to go to the dance. Sandy encourages Pearl to go to the dance by herself. When SpongeBob (as Lando) and Connie are crowned king and queen of the Winter Snow Ball, SpongeBob uses the opportunity to tell the crowd that Pearl was really his first choice as a date to the dance. This gets Pearl lots of attention. "Lando" died when he went off Deadman's Curve. Although no body was found, the police decided it was best to get on with life. Pearl is sort of cool at school and the yearbook is dedicated to Lando. Cutaways #SpongeBob gets real #People do crazy things #Phoebe Diamond #Witch Burning #''Oliver Twist'' #Missing the Jr. dance Trivia *This is the debut of Connie Resedes. Reception In his 2009 review, Ahsan Haque of IGN, rating the episode a 9/10, stated that while the episode isn't "a non-stop barrage of laughter", it features "a memorable musical sequence, great story, and some hilarious jokes". Message from Maureen4595 Cool and I rank it #5. Rating TV-14: DLS Gallery PalH.jpg|French title card Rwhni.jpg|Japanese title card VaH.jpg|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 2